Les aventures farfelues de Severus Rogue
by Lola Sherwood
Summary: Severus Rogue est un homme très... un homme. Il voudrais juste vivre sa vie en paix, alors pourquoi tout le monde lui tombe sur le haricot! Mini chapitres avec un humour très... un humour. Des idées de Dumbledore aux mauvaises blagues de Potter. Il y a de tout!
1. Marguerite

J'avais toujours sut que Dumbledore était un vieux fou glucosé, mais de là à faire ÇA!

Qui suis-je? Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard. Et préféré du directeur Albus Dumbledore.

Ce même directeur qui a commis une ignominie, une abomination, un véritable affront.

Il a décidé de porter une robe à fleur.

Une saleté de robe jaune soleil avec d'immondes marguerites imprimées sur le tissu.

Mais le pire, parce que oui, il y a pire, c'est l'affreux chapeau qu'il a décidé de mettre pour compléter l'ensemble. On dirait une espèce de bibi pour dame, en forme d'immense marguerite.

Mais ça aurais put encore passer, tout le monde connaît les idées farfelues du directeur.

Mais le vase à débordé à la minute où il m'a regardé à la table des professeurs lors d'un grand silence en demandant.

-Comment trouvez-vous ma robe Severus? Je l'ai fait moi-même.

Ce vieux débris finira par me tuer.

Voilà! Ma meilleure amie me demande depuis quelques temps de publier des histoires d'Harry Potter. Alors j'ai pondu ça. J'espère que ça lui feras plaisir, surtout le passage 'ce vieux débris'


	2. POTTER!

C'était un matin tout a fais normal dans mon cours, j'entrai dans un mouvement de cape spectaculaire dont moi seul avait le secret et donnait aux élèves les instructions pour le cours d'aujourd'hui.

Il s'agissait d'une potion pour faire grandir, quelque chose de classique.

Mais bien sûr, les Gryffondor étant des gamins sans aucune maturité. L'un d'eux lâcha une blague sans aucun intérêt qui fit rire ces babouins de camarades Weasley et Granger. Et comme tout le monde l'eut deviné, il s'agissait de Potter.

-Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous faire partager au reste de la classe vos commentaires?

-Bien sûr _professeur. _Dit Potter en mettant bien un accent sur ce dernier mot. Je disais jute à Ron que cette potion devait vous être bien utile.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour une certaine partie de votre anatomie en particulier. Termina Potter dans un sourire.

-Deux heures de retenue ce soir avec Rusard.

Potter perdit son air suffisant et je lui fit un rictus triomphant.

J'avais gagné cette bataille.

Franchement! Tout le monde sait que Rogue est monté comme un hypogriffe. ;) La seul potion dont il aurais besoin serai une potion de… bon cette blague n'a pas de fin. Vous pourriez peut-être m'en trouver une par review qui sait?


	3. La Mcgonagette se déchaîne

Je faisais ma ronde du soir dans les couloirs de Poudlard lorsque j'entendis un bruit suspect. On aurait dit une succion. Je me dis tout de suite «hé! Des élèves hors de leur dortoir!»

Je ne savais pas encore à quel point j'avais tord.

Les bruits venaient de la classe de métamorphose. Alors je m'approchai de la classe en question à pas de loups.

Et je fis une erreur qui hanteras mes cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

J'ouvris la porte.

Ce n'était PAS des élèves.

C'était Albus, Albus dans une robe violette courte, trop courte pour mes pauvres yeux, et Minerva vieille chatte McGonagall, le bustier de sa robe était ouvert, brûlant ainsi un peu plus ma cornée.

Ils S'EMBRASSAIENT!

Avec la langue la LANGUE!

Ils ne me remarquèrent pas alors je reculais silencieusement et refermait la porte.

Je ne ferai plus jamais de rondes nocturnes.

JAMAIS.


	4. Trelawney

Le professeur Trelawney m'avait appelé car elle avait besoin d'aide avec je ne sais quoi, elle n'avait pas été très claire dans la lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyé. Si j'avais bien compris elle avait une armoire à déplacer.

Elle aurait pu le faire par magie, mais Albus m'avais dit de ne rien lui refuser. Et le regard pétillant qu'il avait eut en disant cela m'avais quelque peu effrayé.

Donc je me dirigeais vers sa tour d'une démarche calme et assurée, une fois arrivé je montai à l'échelle argentée et entra dans sa salle de classe qui était suffocante.

-Bonjour professeur Rogue. Me dit la vieille chouette.

-Bonjour, vous aviez une armoire à déplacée? Dis-je.

-Oui, elle est là. Dit Trelawney en sortant l'une de ces mains de sous ces nombreux châles.

Je sortis ma baguette pour faire bouger l'armoire quand le professeur m'arrêta.

-J'ai consulté les étoiles et puisque Mercure est dans l'axe de Saturne personne ne peux faire de magie dans ma tour. Dit-elle.

J'affichait une expression de profond agacement et rangea ma baguette.

-Il faudrait la vider pour que ce soit plus facile de la déplacer. Dis-je.

-Non! S'exclama le professeur.

Je levai un sourcil et commença à pousser l'armoire en ruminant de sombres pensées contre le directeur et cette pseudo voyante.

Lorsque l'armoire fut à l'endroit approprié, juste à côté de la fenêtre à droite de son bureau sinon ces chakras ne s'ouvrirais pas comme il faut.

Une question me trottais dans la tête, pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulut que je vide son armoire. Peut-être cachait-elle de lourds secrets.

J'attend le moment où elle sort chercher un objet quelconque et J'ouvre la porte ''accidentellement'' et je vois quelque chose que j'aurais préféré de jamais voir.

Les moldus appellerais ça une passion, moi j'appelle ça une frappadingue.

Moi! Moi et moi encore et encore!

Des dizaines de photos, des dessins d'elle et moi plutôt suggestifs et une espèce de poupée à mon effigie. Et le pire, ce sont les cœurs, et les noms griffonés, Madame Sibylle Rogue.

J'écarquille les yeux et recule tranquillement en fermant l'armoire à double tour.

Et je fais une chose qu'en temps normal je ne m'abaisserai jamais au grand jamais à faire.

Je lève mes robes et je cours! Je cours loin!

Les élèves se retournent à mon passage mais je m'en fiche.

Je vais courir tant que j'aurai encore l'image de ces… ces CHOSES dans ma tête.

Et je ne veux plus jamais revoir cette sale sauterelle de Trelawney.

Voilà! Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre. Mais les idées ne viennent pas toutes seules et c'est tout ce qui m'est venu. Mais une obsession malsaine pour Rogue c'est déjà ça! Dans le prochain chapitre je veux mettre Malfoy ^^


End file.
